1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat frame for a vehicle seat. The seat frame has two seat supports that extend in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and are intended for laterally attaching the seat frame to a vehicle floor or to adjustment rails for the seat frame. A seat shell is mounted in and connected to the seat supports and accommodates a seat cushion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Seat frames for vehicle seats are well known. For example, DE 196 03 946 A1 describes a vehicle seat with a seat frame and a backrest frame of die-cast light metal which are connected pivotably to one another via seat fittings.
DE 198 06 761 A1 discloses a method for producing a seat shell of a motor vehicle seat. The seat shell is produced by superplastic formed from a light metal alloy, such as a magnesium-containing aluminium alloy or an aluminium-containing magnesium alloy.
The object of the present invention is to develop a seat frame of the general type described above that combines maximum weight reduction with a high degree of rigidity, in particular torsional or bending stiffness.